Supernatural Unarmed Combat
The ability to possess supernatural skill in unarmed combat. Sub-power of Supernatural Combat. Advanced version of Enhanced Unarmed Combat. Also Called *Supernatural Hand-to-Hand Combat *Supernatural Martial Artist Capabilities Users excel in melee attacks without weapons on supernatural levels. Users are able to perform counters, techniques and combination strikes with such skill, speed, and prowess that far surpasses their regular counterparts. Since the user's combative prowess is pushed far beyond the natural level, they are able to pull off hand-to-hand feats that are seemingly impossible for even the most skilled fighters that try to comprehend the user's foreign skill. Applications *Accelerated Perception *Combat Specialist *Enhanced Strike *Flawless Coordination *One-Man Army *Speed Combat Levels *Peak Human Unarmed Combat *Enhanced Unarmed Combat *''Supernatural Unarmed Combat'' *Absolute Unarmed Combat Associations *Mystical Martial Arts *Supernatural Combat Limitations *Users are not perfect at fighting as they would appear to lesser fighters. *Can be defeated by someone with the same or an even higher combat prowess. Known Users Gallery oympSDQ.jpg|Oro (Street Fighter) has full mastery of his body and ki through the arts of Senjustu, giving him monstrous strength and stamina; enabling him to use one arm so he would refrain from killing his opponents. TheBreakerNewWaves_123_CartoonClub-TH_009.jpg|Jae-Kyu Kwon (The Breaker: New Waves) is a master at high-speed techniques, his skill is so great that he can take on multiple opponents at once while moving so fast that he can't be followed even by master-level combatants. 1Nv0cKwuqFab3FRpMkbvtdJtm4R.jpg|Yujiro Hanma (Baki the Grappler) is a genius fighter, known to have mastered all forms of unarmed combat. He has been fighting since the age of 16 with just his bare hands when he fought against both American and Vietcong in the Vietnam war. Chun-Woo_Double_Focus_Stomp.jpg|Chun-Woo (The Breaker) is one of the most powerful martial artists of his time. He can single-handedly kill and maim masters and elites, one after an other. The Hokuto Brothers Fist of the North Star.jpg|Those who master the Hokuto Shin Ken (Fist of the North Star) are considered Death Gods, capable of killing whole groups of opponents with simple finger jabs and punches, etc... Kenshiro Kasumi.jpg|...Kenshiro Kasumi (Fist of the Blue Sky) the 62nd successor of Hokuto Shin Ken. Known in the underworld of Shanghai as Yánwáng (the King of Death) for crippling and killing martial artists and gangsters with just his fingers... Megaton Punch by Raoh, Ken Oh.gif|...Raoh, Ken-Oh's Gō no Ken style focuses on overpowering opponents with immense and destructive force... Toki Fist of the North Star.gif|...while suffering from Radiation poisoning, Toki developed his own brand of the Hokuto Shin Ken, Hokuto Ujō Ken which could induce ecstasy on his opponents instead of horrifying pain before their deaths. Megaton Kick by Kenshiro.gif|...Kenshiro, the 64th successor of the Hokuto Shin Ken and one of the greatest in its 1,800 year history has killed whole armies of opponents and master martial artists with nothing but his hands and feet. Nanto Sei Ken.png|Practitioners of Nanto Seiken (Fist of the North Star) allow fighters to kill with their bare hands, ranging from hand-to-hand stabbing techniques to slicing enemies apart with air pressure with their bare hands.... Rei's Nanto Suicho Ken.gif|...Rei's Nanto Suichō Ken movements are compared to a graceful water bird, however, its destructive power is without equal and can slaughter enemies with its devastating slicing techniques... Shu's Nanto Hakuro Ken.gif|...Shu's Nanto Hakurō Ken versatile style focuses on kicking techniques and is equally adept at destroying enemies with open hand attacks... Flash Step by Souther.gif|...and the ultimate form of Nanto Seiken, the Nanto Hōō Ken represented by its successor, Souther. Madara's Unarmed Combat.gif|Madara Uchiha's (Naruto) supreme Taijutsu skills allows him to take on an army of highly skilled Shinobi barehanded.... Madara's Unarmed Combat (2).gif|...and easily disarm a skilled swordsman. Soul Striker 1.jpeg|Soul Striker (Marvel Comics) mastered a form of Mystical Martial Arts which allows him... Soul Striker.jpeg|...to punch the soul of an opponent and make them re-live the worst moments of their lives. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Combat Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Enhancements Category:Common Powers